Caramelo
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: noche de bodas de Edward y Bella. "ella tiene una esencia dulce, él es un caramelo" OneShot


Caramelo

"_no tengas miedo, murmuré; nos pertenecemos._

_Fui repentinamente abrumada por la verdad de mis propias palabras. Ese momento era tan perfecto, tan correcto, no había duda de ello._

_Sus brazos me envolvieron, reteniéndome contra él; verano e invierno. Sentía como cada nervio de mi cuerpo era un cable vivo._

_Para siempre, coincidió, y entonces nos hundimos gentilmente en las profundidades del agua."_

_(Stephenie Meyer - Amanecer)_

(Bella P.O.V.)

En tierra firme o en el agua yo seguía siendo torpe, Edward nadaba con gracia por la costa de la Isla Esme, el mar se extendía hacia nosotros como un hermoso manto de cálido azul y en su inmensidad estaba él, mi amor, mi esposo, solamente mío.

Dejó de nadar, puso sus pies en la arena, pero a pesar de estar mucho más lejos de la orilla que yo, el agua seguía llegándole un poco más arriba de la cintura. Estiro sus brazos indicándome que mi lugar estaba junto a él; torpemente nadé hundiéndome de vez en cuando y haciendo que mi cabello se empapara de agua salada.

Logré alcanzarlo, sus brazos volvieron a aprisionarme y nuevamente olvidé como respirar; su melodiosa carcajada me hizo volver a la realidad, estaba en mi luna de miel, tendría mi noche de bodas, él cumpliría su parte del trato y yo estaba estúpidamente aterrada.

-¿Tienes frio? - me preguntó Edward, - si quieres podemos entrar - agregó.

-No, quiero nadar contigo un poco más - le respondí. Él notó el ligero temblor en mi voz y deposito un tierno beso sobre mis labios temblorosos. De inmediato sentí como los miedos parecían disolverse en el agua y una sensación de calor inundaba mi corazón, daba gracias internamente al sonido del mar que aplacaba un poco el evidente sonido de mi acelerado palpitar.

Era una noche hermosa, estaba totalmente despejado y las estrellas junto con la luna iluminaban la orilla de la playa, sus brazos seguían en mi cintura pero sus labios ya no estaban apartados, estaban sobre mi cuello lamiendo las gotas de agua salada que escurrían de mi cabello.

Jalé sus cabellos y me encontré con sus ojos color caramelo, el volvió a besarme pero ya no era tan tierno, en ese beso sentí urgencia, sed de cariño, seguía siendo igual de delicado pero ahora había pasado al siguiente nivel, al nivel de donde siempre me apartaba.

-¿Entramos?- me preguntó; algo en su pregunta hizo chispa en mi cerebro. Edward estaba desesperado por entrar a la casa; Edward estaba ansioso, deseaba entregarse a mi tanto como yo deseaba entregarme a él.

Dejé que me cargara en sus brazos, adentro estaba todo iluminado y la oscuridad de la noche no estaba para esconder mi desnudez o la de él. La temperatura del ambiente junto con el calor de mi cuerpo había permitido que las pequeñas gotitas de mar se evaporaran, siguió la maratón de besos en la boca simplemente porque ambos éramos muy inexpertos en esta materia como para intentar algo más atrevido.

En sus besos hubo algo que llamó mi atención, no sabía si era el sabor de la ponzoña o cuando un vampiro esta "entusiasmado" suelta algún tipo de líquido dulce en su boca. Los labios de Edward me sabían a azúcar, una azúcar extremadamente dulce, sus labios me sabían a caramelo.

Me separé de sus labios para poder respirar un poco, una sonrisa escapo de mi boca cuando por fin Edward descifró los diferentes caminos de mi cuerpo. Tenía un pleno acceso al lóbulo de su oreja derecha mientras el besaba insistentemente mi cuello. Aspiré su esencia pero ya no olía "tan Edward", era un aroma un tanto dulzón; me atreví a lamer su oreja y grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que ni la sal de mar en su cuerpo había logrado aplacar el sabor dulce que salía de él.

El bello color ámbar de sus ojos, su exquisito sabor y su embriagante aroma hacían que Edward se asemejara a un caramelo gigante, la vergüenza que tenia por la situación se había esfumado, conduje su boca hacia la mía y el sabor de sus labios hizo que ese beso se tornara feroz, y ese beso hizo que me llenara de una nueva fuerza, la suficiente como para ponerme sobre él.

Él era mío, mi caramelo, y yo bebería el elixir de sus labios, llegaría hasta su corazón de miel y probaría cada pedazo de su cuerpo dulce.

Siempre le gustaba tener el control de la situación, me tomó de las caderas y me obligó a recostarme a su lado, me miró por un momento mientras respiraba descontroladamente.

-Recuerda que si algo te duele debes decírmelo- me dijo entre jadeos. Yo le respondí con un beso, más que besarlo yo me estaba literalmente comiendo su boca y ese simple acto pareció provocarlo aun mas.

Lo que debería haberme dolido no hizo más que intensificar el calor que sentía en mi pecho y acrecentar aquella exquisita sensación que sentía al besarlo y acariciarlo. El apartó sus labio de los míos, puso su boca junto a mi oreja y la alegría inundó mi alma al darme cuenta que Edward respiraba tan escandalosamente como yo.

-Te amo Bella, te amo mi dulce, linda y guapa Bella, mi bella humana- me dijo al oído con su voz aterciopelada.

-Yo también te amo Edward- logré articular cuando ya pude acostumbrarme a esa sensación.

-Quiero amarte delicadamente, sin romperte con mi cuerpo, ¡te amo tanto!- exclamo para luego volver a poner su dulce boca de miel sobre la mía.

-Abrázame mas fuerte- demandé cuando me vi libre de sus labios.

Por los siguientes minutos en la gloria, el obedeció cada una de mis locas ordenes; un último beso hizo que nos separáramos. Mi corazón seguía latiendo a toda marcha, pero ese golpeteo sobre mi pecho ya no me dolía, yo ahora estaba en sus brazos, el acariciaba mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos y yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho tratando de regularizar mi respiración, el aroma dulce desapareció y fue reemplazado por su misma esencia encantadora de siempre.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté.

-Es muy tarde o muy temprano dependiendo del punto de vista en que lo mires- me respondió.

-Del punto de vista tarde- le dije mientras me acomodaba mas entre sus brazos.

-las cuatro y media- me dijo -deberías tratar de dormir debes estar cansada-

-Hablaré mucho en sueños esta noche- le dije mientras el rubor subía por mis mejillas.

-Duérmete, me gusta oírte hablar dormida- me dijo para luego besar mi frente.

-Te haré caso con una condición-, le dije incorporándome sobre la cama para mirarlo.

-No acepto chantajes- dijo Edward sonriéndome.

-Aun no has escuchado lo que te voy a proponer- le dije depositando un beso sobre su nariz, el se quedo callado para escucharme atentamente.

-Que quieres- dijo resignado al no poder borra mi gran sonrisa.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaban mi mente y estaba feliz de que él no supiera que estaba pensando. -Quiero que hagamos afuera en la arena lo mismo que hicimos aquí, o de lo contrario no me quedaré dormida-, le dije tratando de que el cansancio no me delatara.

Un bostezo se me escapó, el se largó a reír y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Eres tan humana Bella, duerme un poco, mañana cuando ya no estés cansada haré todas las locuras que se te ocurran- me dijo al tiempo que me cubría con una sabana.

-¿Todo lo que yo quiera?- Le pregunte casi vencida por el sueño.

-Todo- dijo Él.

Volví a sentir en su cuerpo ese embriagante y dulce, no pude luchar contra él, me quede dormida en los brazos de mi Edward, mi caramelo.

* * *

_"y en mis sueños estas, caramelo_

_deliciosa obsesión, mi deseo;_

_y si al despertar, caramelo_

_yo te busco quizas te encuentro"_

Caramelo - Jazzimodo


End file.
